1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat. More specifically, the invention relates to a seat for use with a wheeled vehicle, such as a bicycle, which provides back support to the rider, and a wheeled vehicle designed to be used with such a seat attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
Seats used on wheeled vehicles such as bicycles, tricycles, motorcycles, and the like, are well known. Conventional bicycle seats, for example, typically consist of a saddle-type structure which support only the rider's hips and buttocks.
Conventional seats have numerous shortcomings, particularly for riders with weak backs or back injuries, or for riders who ride for long distances. The problems stem from the shape and position of the seat on the wheeled conveyance. The shapes of conventional seats offer the rider little or no back support, particularly to the thoracic, lumbar, and ischial portions of the rider's spine and hips, resulting in back pain and fatigue.
Recumbent bicycles are also known, with pedals above and in front of the front wheel. Even recumbent bicycles, however, do not provide a seat which adequately supports the rider's back, again resulting in back pain and fatigue.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a seat which provides back support to the rider. It is further an object of the present invention to provide a wheeled conveyance designed for use with such a seat.